The Importance of Money
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: She's been dealing with weapons and tomes, with money and men, since she could walk, since she could talk. She's seen what just a little bit of coin has done to men, has dealt with men who steal from innocent villagers to gain more, has met men who have killed others over a few pieces.


_AN: Hello all. I haven't posted something on here in quite a long time, but I have been playing a lot of Fire Emblem: Awakening lately. I really like Anna, though I'm unsure why. Anyway, have this little one shot I wrote about her. After not having posted something for a long time on here, I feel kinda nervous about this. I hope you enjoy it ^^. Also, I didn't proofread or anything, so bear with me._

* * *

For as long as she can remember, she's been obsessed with money; with the way it changes people, with the way it dictates people's importance or social status. Money has been a big part of her family as well; her father and her sisters are all merchants, as well as her. She's been dealing with weapons and tomes, with money and men, since she could walk, since she could talk. She's seen what just a little bit of coin has done to men, has dealt with men who steal from innocent villagers to gain more, has met men who have killed others over a few pieces.

But she has also seen the good money has brought. She's seen a child's eyes light up as a parent trades a few gold coins for a sweet treat, has seen money from a noble being given to those not as lucky as him.

Money fascinates her with the way it brings out the good or bad, with the way it can make someone's day or ruin their life. Her name is Anna and she's experienced every side money has to offer.

_-page break-_

As she has dealt with money her entire life, she isn't sure what to do in situations where money is present. Being a merchant takes no thought at all. Her mind isn't even totally focused when she's bargaining anymore, it's become second nature. Haggling prices from one merchant and then selling them for slightly more to others is one thing, but protecting someone important or even an entire village that can't protect itself is a little more different, a little more challenging.

She has no problem taking down those who are out to hurt others merely for the fun of it, but she does have a hard time learning to depend on others. Money is constant; people are not. It's hard for her to engage in conversations with Lissa or Sumia, who want to talk about politics or gossip they've heard in town. All she knows is weapons and merchant speak. She doesn't fit in very easily and it shows. While everyone else is paired up on the battlefield, so comfortable with each others movements its almost like they're one being, she's by herself, picking off stragglers and looting whatever she can.

She knows how to deal with money. She knows how to deal with people when they're customers. But she's unsure how to deal with people when they're people.

_-page break-_

"How are you holding up?"

She looked up from cleaning blood off her armor into brown eyes belonging to the Shepherd's only tactician, Robin.

"I was actually slightly worried about that last battle. I knew they would have reinforcements, but I never anticipated that many," he continued, taking a seat beside her.

"Yes, it could have turned for the worse had Lissa and Libra not been there to heal everyone," she stated slowly, unsure of why he was even talking to her.

She had went with Robin many a times to buy supplies for the Shepherds and conversation had been easy then, because they were talking about things she was comfortable with, supply and demand. But here, now, they were talking about fighting, something she wasn't very experienced in.

"Not only that, but you too were amazing, swooping in and fending off archers as they surrounded Sumia. If not for you, she probably wouldn't have been able to escape."

"Oh," she blushed slightly, not use to such praise, "It was nothing really. I'm sure someone else would have done it, had I not gotten there first."

"While that may be true, it doesn't ignore the fact that you probably saved Sumia's life."

She let his last words sink in. She had saved someone else's life, without even really thinking about it. She had seen archers approaching, arrows set to hit Sumia and her precious pegasus and knew she had to do something. Sumia had always been nice to her, telling her silly little flower fortunes and never failing to thank her when she brought her a replacement lance. She liked Sumia, she would never have forgiven herself if the other girl or her pegasus had been hurt, or worse, killed.

"Thank you, Robin," she smiles at him.

She may not be able to deal with people as people, but she was learning.

_-page break-_

She held a few coins in her hands, studying them intently. How coins no bigger then the palm of her hand held so much power never ceased to perplex her. They glinted slightly in the sunlight, shining on her armor and off into the difference. Men killed each other for them, for these few small pieces, without any regard to who they're killing.

She shook her head slightly as she pocketed the coins, lifting her head when her name was called.

"Anna!" Sumia approached her, smile big and wide, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, scooting over on the bench to make room for the Falcon Knight.

"I just wanted to thank you."

She blinked at the other, unsure of what to say, "Thank me? … For what?"

"For saving me silly! Not just me, but my pegasus too. I was so preoccupied in that last battle, trying to keep the soldiers away from Frederick until someone could heal him that I left myself completely open! Had it not been for you, I probably would have been decorated with a few arrows by now."

Sumia smiled in such a way that it seemed she hadn't been talking about her almost death. But she was flustered.

"It was no big deal, honestly. I just... know how susceptible pegasi are to arrows and how important she is too you and I couldn't... I couldn't let them take that away from you."

The look on Sumia's face was warm and caring, her smile soft.

"Would you like to join Sully and I for tea? We normally just talk about horses and the like, so I hope it won't be too boring."

"I would be delighted."

Sumia led her away, to another tent, nodding at Robin as she passed him. He in turned smiled, at the both of them, eyes forming crescents at the blush still spread across her cheeks.

_-page break-_

"Still think money is so important?" a voice asked her late one night, when she was preparing to go to bed after another tea session with Sully and Sumia.

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning towards the flap to see Robin standing there, a few coins in his hands.

"Remember a few weeks ago, when you and I were at the market and we got into that argument about how money was the most important thing?"

"Yes... what about it?" she asked, confused as to why he had shown up this late, to talk about that of all things.

"I was just wondering if you hadn't changed you mind is all. Money is important sure, but it can't buy the most important things; friendship, happiness, love. I was just wondering if you had realized this yet."

She stared at him for a moment, mind running through all the things she had experienced and felt the past few weeks with the Shepherds, all the emotions and memories she had, without the help of money. Sully and her sparring, Miriel following her to the market and taking notes on what she had done, Sumia and her daily tea gatherings.

Robin had been there for most of it as well, a constant presence, smile warm as he watched.

He took her silence as a yes.

"I'm glad. I was worried you would always be obsessed with money," his words were accented by a few coins clinking together in his hands, "because while money can buy you friends, happiness, and love, none of it is truly real."

He let the coins slip through his fingers and they both watched as they hit the ground, making a small _thunk _and rolling away.

They stood there for a while, simply staring at each other, before he smiled, that same warm and comforting one he had been offering to her all week.

"Good night, Anna," and then he was walking away, leaving her there to ponder why he had been trying so hard to make her realize the error in her ways and why she was so grateful he had.

-_page break-_

"... Anna? What are you doing here so early? I don't even think Frederick is up yet," Robin yawned as she paced furiously in his tent, doing her best not to trip over all the books he had lying around.

She stopped suddenly, turning to face him as he rubbed at the sleep in his eyes. She studied him for a moment, at the way he blinked furiously to try and get his focus clear, at the way his short hair stuck up from where his fingers had been running through it.

She had been plagued with thoughts of him all night, from the way he was so focused when battling, wielding his tome or his sword, from the way he was so intent on keeping Chrom safe. If she would be honest with herself, she had been plagued with thoughts of him since that first time they met, but she didn't want to think back that far.

"Thank you," she blurted out, gasping slightly at herself because that's not the way she wanted to start his off.

"You're welcome?" he looked puzzled and she couldn't entirely blame him.

She started pacing again, trying to get her thoughts clear.

"Thank you," she started again, eyes trained on the ground, "for helping me. For being so persistent in everything you, from battling to studying. For being so caring that you thought a merchant obsessed with money needed to be taught differently. For choosing me to be that merchant to teach differently. For for for-"

But Robin had gotten up and pulled her close, hugging her tightly to him, whether to get her to stop talking or stop pacing, she wasn't sure.

"You don't need to thank me for that," he stated softly, eyes cast over her shoulder, "But I'm glad you chose to."

She held on to him just as tightly and they stood there silently for a while as her heart beat furiously in her chest. She wasn't done.

"Thank you," she whispered, almost trembling in fear, "For teaching me that I was missing some of the most important things in life, such as the company of others and they happiness they give me. For showing me that happiness. For giving me the opportunity to love you."

She heard his sharp intake of air, felt his heart kick start in his chest, before he was pulling her abruptly back to look intently into her eyes, to stare deep into her soul.

Tears were running down her cheeks at this point, scared of the rejection she was sure to face. But, she would rather be rejected then to keep on wondering what if. She opened her mouth to tell him that he needn't say anything, that she understood fully what his silence was saying, before he was pulling her back towards him, mouth almost unforgiving as he kissed her.

Her head was spinning as she held on to him for dear life, as one of his hands searched for hers, grasping onto her fingers before he slipped a ring onto her ring finger.

"Let's get married," he asked in between kisses and she was only too happy to oblige.

_-page break-_

Money bought the ring. Money furnished the wedding. But money didn't buy the pure bliss she felt as they sealed their union with a kiss nor did it buy the tears Sumia shed for her. Money didn't buy the congratulations everyone gave them nor did it buy that special little look Robin got in his eyes every time he looked at her.

Money would always be important; just not as important as it had once been.


End file.
